


Being Scared Can Be Being Brave

by Lillian_nator



Series: (this is home) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But you'll enjoy it, Gen, I haven't written my Phil Chapter Yet, Its v long, Wanted to give you guys something, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), and sad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo reunite after months of being alone.Angst ensues. PS YOU HAVE TO READ (this is home) TO UNDERSTAND THISDAY TWO OF WHOLESOME WEEK
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: (this is home) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854016
Comments: 37
Kudos: 635





	Being Scared Can Be Being Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble that I could not fit within the story. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> So, I have been working on this for about a week or so? I don't know. I'm sorry I have not been active, BUT in my defense, this story and "Boys Will Be Boys" are collectively the same amount of writing that about 7 or 8 chapters of (this is home) would've been. So think about it like that. Okay? Okay.

Tubbo was always scared to say the least. 

He was afraid of heights, of the seagulls in his backyard, of the fish when he went swimming, he was afraid of the fox that came into his farm at night, Tubbo was at his core, a timid boy. 

He grew out of it mostly. He was no longer afraid of foxes, as there had been far too many for him to not get used to it. The fish only startled him now when they brushed against his leg, he no longer felt the need to rushedly swim away. The seagulls in his backyard still scared him, but only because he truly believed they had a vendetta against his father. 

And although he was still timid at heart, he looked past his fear. He knew he would get less and less afraid every year, after all he was still young. Only 16. His parents had considered Tubbo brave, when they were still alive. 

Now, he was afraid again. There was no looking past it. He was no longer Brave. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Tubbo sat on the chair 6 feet away from the gate. He was waiting for a certain knock. 

_Only Answer If I Knock 4 Times Tubbo. Only Answer Then._

His leg bounced up and down rapidly, the rhythm of his heart increased; he was extremely nervous. 

This was the first time Tubbo would be seeing anyone in 8 months. He was seeing his friends, Wilbur, Phil, and Techno. He would be seeing his best friend. He would be seeing Tommy. 

Still, with all of his nervous energy built up, he sat. 

He knew that if he stood up, he would start pacing, and jogging, and even jumping, but that would worry the animals. He couldn’t make the animals anxious, he was worried enough for every living organism in a 10 mile radius. Maybe more. Who knows what was alive out there. 

He sat, and his leg kept bouncing at an increasing speed. He sat, and his heart kept racing. He sat, and he kept on glancing at the gate. Waiting and waiting. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. A pause._

Within those brief seconds of the pause in between knocks 3 and 4 his mind exploded. 

He had already sat up and started moving towards the gate. His hand ranked back the second the pause started. 

What if it wasn’t them? 

He did not know who would knock three times. He did not know who would knock at all. But, Techno had made it extremely clear. 

If the entity at the door had not knocked four times, he was to keep the door locked, and he was not to go near it. 

He was already backing up. Wondering who could be at the door. If something had happened to his friends, if something had happened to Tommy. 

He was scared out of his mind, positioning himself to run towards his door. Inside the house and away from the gate. Away from the outside.

He was scared. He was about to run away because of some knocks? He was a coward. He wasn’t brave. He was timid, he was that timid little boy from all those years ago. He hadn’t changed. He was not brave, he was - 

_Knock._

The fourth knock snapped him out of his thoughts. 

It was them. 

Tommy was here.

 **Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

He threw open the door without a second thought. Even though there was a foot or two in between himself and the gate. His arm was long enough to reach the handle, and he was stuck. All of his fear flushed away when he realized he was about to see his friends - he didn’t have to be lonely anymore - he didn’t have to be - 

“Tubbo.” A meek and extremely scratchy and strained voice reached out to him. 

He looked up to see a familiar blonde. Crystal blue eyes started fogging up. 

_Yeah. Tubbo was the clingy one._

Tubbo could not judge Tommy though, because as soon as he saw his friend, worse for wear, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes as well. He was so incredibly happy to see his friend. 

Tubbo felt frozen. He couldn’t move trapped in the 4 others’ gaze. But, when he saw Tommy slowly limp over to him, he knew that he had to meet Tommy the rest of the way. 

At the time, Tubbo did not put too much thought into the limp. 

Over the day that they had talked to each other, before Tubbo’s internet had cut out for the night, (his internet often cut out around 8pm and restarted 8 am the next day. He was not sure why, but it did not bother him too much, he got a very good signal the rest of the day.) the two had established how they both had been alone for those treacherous 8 months. While, Tommy had it a bit worse, being alone and outside. Tubbo had the safeness of his farm, and seeing Tommy now, he was extremely grateful. Clearly, the outdoors had banged him up pretty badly. 

He ran out of his gates for the first time since that Sunday, since his parents had left him. He stuffed himself into Tommy’s arms as quick as he could without tipping them both over. 

He pushed his head further into the taller blondes chest, trying to hide his tears. 

He couldn’t cry now - he couldn’t cry now - he couldn’t cry - 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

He led the 4 boys into his house. He usually called it his parents house, but there was no reason to anymore. He knew that they were not coming back. 

Tubbo helped Tommy inside. Again, he did not think much into the limp. 

The two boys stuck together like glue, not having seen each other or talked to each other in months upon months. 

The other three sat back and watched. 

Tubbo did not know how to feel about being watched, but he did not care as much as he probably should’ve. His mind was preoccupied. Tommy was here. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Tubbo probably should have put more thought into everything that had happened that night. But his mind was clouded with joy. He couldn’t believe that his friend was actually here after all this time. 

He should’ve noticed that Tommy was too quiet. That his limp was on all sides. Not one leg in particular. He should’ve noticed the blatant fear in his friends eyes. That his face was unusually pale, even for his friend that never went outside. 

Well, he guessed that Tommy had spent 8 months outside. He should’ve thought about that too. 

He should’ve noticed how particularly protective Wilbur seemed over a boy that he used to want to get away from. How everywhere the two boys went, 3 pairs of eyes followed. He should’ve googled what that medicine was for. 

He should’ve noticed the almost pained look that Techno gave the two boys when the first embraced each other. How he was studying Tubbo thoroughly, and almost protectively, as soon as he entered the barn. 

He should’ve noticed how tired Phil looked, but at the same time, how engaged he was. How he was willing to listen to Tubbo ramble, and walk with the two young boys throughout the entire house. 

Tubbo should’ve been scared for his best friend. He was clearly not okay. 

But Tubbo did not notice. He should’ve noticed. 

He was too busy being happy. He completely ignored the problem. 

He should’ve just stayed timid. Stayed scared. Who cares for bravery anyways. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

He first noticed something was off when he asked Tommy a question. 

“So, Tommy, what do you want to do? We could see the pigs or I could show you where the fox has been, I know you were interested in him last time you were here? Or I could show you the computer room? Or -” Tubbo was honestly waiting for his friend to cut him off, as he usually did. 

Nothing happened. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo meekly asked. 

“He has had a lot of trouble talking since he found us. I’m sorry Tubbo.” Phil sighed. 

“It’s okay,” Tubbo said, ever optimistic. “I know sign language. Do you?” 

He saw Tommy’s eyes light up in delight. 

_Yes! I do know sign language. I can’t believe you know sign language -_ Tommy frantically signed. 

Tubbo had to take a moment to understand what the taller boy had signed so fast, but he understood. He was so glad that he could help his friend. 

_Yes, I know sign language. I’m glad I could help. Now, do you want to answer my fuckin question or?_

Both boys laughed, one more silently than the other, but they laughed. 

Tommy eventually answered, and without the adults knowing what the two were saying, went off on their own. 

The three adults were left sitting in Tubbo’s dining room, and wondered how Tubbo knew sign language, what they were saying, and how the three could learn as well. 

It left them feeling sad, hopeless, and lost, to know that the key to Tommy’s happiness was Tubbo. That he just needed to see his best friend. Not to mention, the way the blonde's eyes lit up when he realized that Tubbo understood sign language. He needed someone to talk to, he needed someone to understand. All three wished that they could make Tommy as happy as Tubbo could, but without understanding what the teen was saying, it was useless. 

They concluded they would have to come to Tubbo’s more often. 

Not to mention, the feelings that were swirling around all three of their heads regarding the young brunette. Techno and Phil immediately took a liking to the boy, never really knowing him before now. The two knew that Tubbo and Tommy were best friends, but they only knew what Tommy had told them about the boy. To be fair, Tommy had talked a lot about his best friend, when Tommy was not talking to the trio, he was always on a call with Tubbo. The two were nearly inseparable. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Techno, in particular, felt awfully protective over the boy. He saw Tommy in Tubbo, a young, innocent mind, who had way too much trauma within his mind. He saw the way Tubbos eyes lit up at the sight of Techno’s favorite blonde. He knew that behind those innocent eyes laid terrible nightmares. He wished that he could’ve helped Tubbo sooner, but the only thing that he thought was that he could help him now. That Tubbo no longer had to be scared alone. Tubbo no longer had to be brave.

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Phil saw the boy and immediately took up the responsibility of Tubbos safety and well being. He as well as Techno did not know the boy too well, just that he and Tommy got along tremendously well, even if it didn’t appear so on camera. That the two boys could always be found together online, or offline. He had taken a liking to the boy before he even formerly met him. Tommy had told the trio how kind and friendly the brunette was to him, and Phil had to already like that, because anyone who was kind to Tommy was good in Phil’s books. Not to mention, how much of a kind soul one had to be to put up with Tommy, not that Phil didn’t love the kid to death, it was just that he knew how hard Tommy was to deal with. He was not blind.

But, seeing just how happy that the small, green eyed boy made Tommy, and how much he meant to the unusually tall blonde, made Phil feel ever so slightly different about the two boys. 

One, it made Phil much less worried about Tommy’s social standing; he was always slightly worried about if the tall boy had any friends. Not hearing much about anyone other than Tubbo, although he could guess it might’ve been because he wanted to keep his school life and online life very different, the three adults were worried that the younger did not have many, if any school friends. Luckily, when Tommy was not being recorded, he was much more mellow, polite, and kind even, and he could tell by how elated Tubbo was when he saw Tommy, that the blonde was like that with all of his other friends. He was much kinder and meeker than he ever seemed on camera. 

Two, he could tell that behind Tubbo’s thick skin, he was a scared boy, much like Tommy. He was so scared for the boy, when Wilbur first reached out to him, and he became even more concerned the more the three talked to Tubbo. If anything, Phil was upset that he could not protect Tubbo, and take care of him sooner. It was in Phil’s nature to take care of his friends, especially those younger than him, and especially Tommy. 

He tried to mentor Tommy in a way, always laughing at Tommy’s jokes, and telling him that he was proud of the younger boy, on and off stream. Phil could tell that this reassured Tommy, and that he responded well to the comments, mostly due to the fact that all of his friends would take jabs at the blue-eyed boy when the cameras were on. Tommy knew that they were all jokes, but it was nice to know that his friends did not in fact hate Tommy the way they said they did, even if they were all much kinder to one another off camera. Tubbo fell into the same category, young, and innocent, and much funnier than Phil was at their age. 

The two were a perfect pair, and he could tell that Tubbo meant the world to Tommy. Phil wished that he was there for Tubbo the way he was for Tommy once upon a time, but alas, all he could think about was how he could be there for Tubbo now. He could be responsible for the boy, in the way only Phil could be, and he could protect Tubbo, be brave for Tubbo. The boy no longer had to be brave. He could just be what he was, a boy. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Wilbur - Wilbur however, he knew Tubbo. 

Wilbur would sit in discord for hours with Tommy and Tubbo, talking about how their day was, and if they needed help with anything - he knew Tubbo. 

This made things much more difficult for WIlbur than either of the other two sitting next to him. Wilbur Soot felt so intensely terrible for not visiting Tubbo sooner, for not asking Tubbo to stay with them, or for them to stay with Tubbo. Wilbur, felt like absolute shit. 

He was an ass really, not visiting Tubbo in the few months they have kept in touch. Not asking where he lived. Not asking how he truly was. 

Wilbur had seen that look not too many times on Tubbos face, a smile so bright that he could be the sun, he had seen it when Tommy sent Wil a picture of the two the first time they met. Tommy and Tubbo both smiling brightly, with their eyes lit up to match, into the iPhone camera. Wilbur had put that picture on his desktop, and had sent it to Tommy sometimes, when the blonde seemed to have a hard day. It was one of his favorite photos of the duo, the two of them were like little brothers to Wilbur, really, and he always wanted to see them happy. 

The one thing that had tore him down the most was the silent fear behind Tubbos eyes. 

The few times he had seen Tubbo even remotely scared shattered Wilbur’s heart. The first time was when Tubbo’s mother walked into one of his streams, out of the camera's view, Wilbur could hear a brief “Tubbo” - the start of a lecture - and then the boy went on mute. Both Tommy and Wilbur knew that it was Tubbo’s mom berating him for yelling so loud the neighbors could hear, but still, it scared Wilbur to see the young boy even slightly afraid. Tubbo had uniquely thick skin, and when thinking about it, Wilbur knew that Tommy did as well; neither of the boys showed much more emotion than happiness, excitement, and rarely, over exaggerated rage. When the two young boys showed any other emotion, even briefly, whether it be sadness, doubt, discomfort, or fear, Wilbur made sure to call the boy up after their stream, most often he would just join the call that the two boys were already in, they really were inseparable, and made sure to check up on them. 

The few other times he had seen Tubbo scared were more than not at a horror game such as FNAF. The two young boys, especially Tubbo, were terrible when it came to horror games. He tried as hard as he could to not watch the streams where they played these games, because it always made his stomach drop, and Wilbur would almost feel pained, when one of his supposed little brothers were scared and he could do nothing about it. 

But this time, this time he could’ve done something about it and he didn’t. 

This time, it was his fault that Tubbo was scared. 

The only logical conclusion that he could think of, was that he made sure that Tubbo was not scared anymore. Tubbo did not have to be brave, not when he had Wilbur Soot to stand up for him. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Phil and Techno were up on the roof. 

Wilbur had no clue what they were doing up there, but he didn’t really care. 

He wanted to see how his favorite teens were. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

When Wilbur walked into Tubbo’s room, he expected to see them frantically signing and conversing. He expected them to be fast asleep. 

What he did not expect was to find the two in a corner, tears running down their faces. 

Wilburs heart stopped. 

His mind went back to every single time he has ever seen one of the boys sad, or uncomfortable, or scared, or upset, everytime he felt the need to step in, everytime he couldn’t protect them. 

“Hey - hey,” Wilbur sat down to their level, making a small triangle, and trying to console them, “What’s - what is going on here? Why are you guys upset?” 

Unbeknownst to the tall brunette, the two boys had just spent an hour confessing to their feelings. 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Tubbo and Tommy were equally not very emotional people. They very rarely talked about their feelings to one another, and they told each other everything. To be fair, they didn’t have any feelings to talk about. 

Before the world stopped, they were mostly happy boys. They told each other about times that they felt sad, or embarrassed. They definitely told each other about the instances and comments that made them uncomfortable, but that rarely happened. They were very happy. 

But now, now they were shells, husks of their former selves. They were empty, broken, sad, lonely. 

They were scared.

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

Surprisingly to the eldest in the room, Tommy spoke up. Voice gravelly, and painful. 

“It’s so scary man.” 

**Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

This tore Wilbur’s hearts to shreds. 

He had to do something. 

“Hey - hey” Wilbur started, still trying to make the boys feel better. “I know guys, I know it’s scary. I mean, it must’ve been. You two were alone for so long, I can’t even begin to imagine what that was like, I am so, so sorry that you guys had to be alone for that long. Really, if I could go back and change everything I would. It hurts me, really, to see you both like this.” Wilbur swallows, “I - I wish that I could’ve protected you. I really failed on that end huh. I mean, I told you both that you were like my little brothers and then I did nothing to find you, or help you, or save you. I mean - I mean I really messed up there huh.” 

“Wilbur -” Tubbo started to say, choked up. 

“I really - really, really hope that I can protect you in the future. I know I didn’t do my best in the past, but hey - I’m a pretty lucky guy. I really want to be able to share my luck with you two. It’s okay to be scared you have every right to be. I - I wish I could make everything better, I - I really do. But, the only thing that I can help with now, is making the future better - yeah?” At this point, tears were fully streaming down the brown-eyed boy's face. 

“I really just want you two to know that I - I am here for you okay? Do - do you understand that?” 

“Yes.” Tubbo said without hesitation. 

Tommy simply nodded in response. 

The three boys sat there in a small huddle until Tubbo spoke up - 

“I was trying so hard you know, to be brave?” He looked up at the two taller boys, “But I was just scared dude. I couldn’t - I couldn’t not be.” 

“Tubbo,” Wilbur started when he was interrupted by Tommy trying to get his friends attention. 

_Tubbo,_ Tommy signed. _You listen here dipshit. You are the bravest person I know, got it? Don’t you think otherwise. I will kill you myself - I will - I will - Please. Don’t say that._

Tubbo got teary-eyed once again. He opened his mouth about to say something, but Wilbur couldn’t let him - 

“Tubbo, listen to me. Tommy I think you need to hear this too -” Wilbur started looking at the two boys who meant the world to him, “Being scared does not make you weak. Being scared can still be brave. I consider you both to be the bravest people I know, you are the only two who have been alone as long as you have. You have seen and heard things that you never should’ve - okay? Being scared, and still moving; being scared and working through it - that’s what makes you brave. People who aren’t scared are not brave. They are in denial.” 

Wilbur looked at the two boys beside him and pulled them into a hug. 

“Listen to me. Being Scared Is Being Brave.” 

Tommy knew in that moment that he did not have to be brave alone anymore. 

Wilbur knew that he would do absolutely anything for the two boys sitting beside him. 

Tubbo knew, he finally knew, that **Being Scared Can Be Being Brave.**

….

When Techno and Phil found the three boys curled up beside each other on Tubbo’s quilted blanket, they hesitated to wake them up. They looked so peaceful - so happy. 

But, they needed to hear this. 

Phil shook the two boys awake gently, while Techno worked on waking Wil up. 

“What?” Wilbur groaned. 

“We found George.” Was all Techno said. 

The three boys shot up immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while. But I hope this makes all of you happy until I post my Philchapter which should be coming in a day or two. This week has been very hectic. I had to do my scheduling for school and stuff, so I haven't had time to write. V. sorry for that. 
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think down below, I will always respond, and I will see you soon!
> 
> I AM SO SORRY IT WAS SUCH A MESS, I HAVE FIXED IT NOW. THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT THE COPYING AND PASTING ERROR


End file.
